Tales Of The Valley Brothers Chapter 1
by SketchyCatWriter
Summary: This is a super edition from The Valley series: This is a story of two brothers of the same blood but different, you will follow the adventures of older brother Varian and his little brother Tiny as they travel far and wide to search for a new home and maybe even start a pack of there own while they are unaware there parents don't take kindly to them leaving.


Chapter one

Sunlight spread throughout the valley, all except one portion of the valley which the sunlight never seemed to shine over. Bison Peak one of the four pack territories, the most despised pack claimed it. "You better not have been up to any funny business Varian!" Rapaz snarled knocking his oldest son to the grown nearly drawing blood. "Why the hell can't you take a hint? I don't want your mate!" Varain snarled. Hyzeth stepped in front of Rapaz "Don't you dare raise your tone at me!" Rapaz snarled "Watch your tone petulant pup!" Hyzeth threatened Varian turned his back on his parents and fled back to Bison Peak the words that he overheard his mother say endlessly looped through his mind Tiny is useless he doesn't do anything right! Rapaz don't talk to me like that. We have to kill him. Hearing those words wanted come from his own mother made Varian want to scream and yell at her about how much she is wrong about him. But he didn't just like always he was too scared he could never stand up to them alone.

He returned to the den, and skidded across the grass in the nick of time looking inside of the den for his brother. And there he was sleeping soundly like usual, he nudged his brother violently waking him up "Tiny! Come on we have to go" Tiny's milky white eyes glinted half awake "I heard Hyzeth threatening to...nevermind we are leaving"

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter come on Tiny!" Varian pulled his brother's scruff forward hauling him out of the den, flinging him aside like prey. Tiny noticed urgency with Varian something was definitely wrong but he wouldn't question it he just followed the leader.

Varian stopped in his tracks Tiny bumping into him close behind, he listened for his surroundings closely before going on ahead. Varian's head was down, he was thinking. This would make things a lot more harder it would force him to slow down for his brother

"Come on Tiny" Varian nudged his brother forward to follow close by him, Varian puzzled looking left and right of the barbed wire. His notched ear twitched

"I thought I heard something" Varian didn't have any other bright ideas, the only way they were going to be able to get out of their territory was over the barbed wire. Varian huffed jumping over with no skin off his bones "Varian get down from that wall before you get yourself hurt!" Rapaz barked, as soon as he heard his father's voice Varian tried to run "Varian!" Tiny squeaked Varian looked over his shoulder seeing that Tiny found a small opening in the wire and got himself stuck. Varian sank his fangs into his brother's tuft of neck fur and pulled him out, the two raced into nowhere "You'll pay just you wait and see!" Hyzeth barked after them, Varian and Tiny kept running until they thought they were far enough from danger. Varian didn't even bother to take one last look upon there used to be home "Varian...what are we doing?" Tiny chirped "We're walking" Varian said harshly eyes glaring at him before turning to keep looking ahead "But shouldn't we wait for Mom and Dad?" Tiny asked innocently "We don't need them I'll figure this out myself" Varian insisted "I have a plan" he added softly

"Ok. What is the plan?" Tiny asked

"Huh?" Varian asked confusingly

"What's your plan you're not explaining-"

"Tiny I know what I'm doing and if you don't trust me when you don't have to follow me. Simple as that" Varian spoke up rather demandingly, Varian had all this time to himself to think of a strategy for how he himself was going to survive out in the wild but with a burden like Tiny this would make it much harder for him. Calm your shit mistakes happen "I guess we'll just find a place to rest for the night I don't know maybe we'll just keep heading north maybe there will be a pack that will take us in. Or maybe a abandoned shelter"

"Ok Varian you always know what to do! Mommy made the right choice making you leader!" Tiny beamed

"I try not to be. Hurry it up Tiny" Varian turned away with his little brother following behind him "We can't stay out in the open for too long Tiny" Varian warned

"Why not?" Tiny shivered

"Why not?" Varian repeated "Because what will other wolves think when they see a blind wolf stumbling around huh?... You will just get us into trouble"

"Oh no I better not cause us to be in trouble" Tiny mumbled Varian's ears perked up then fell flat against his head "Let's just not draw any attention to ourselves" Varian stopped to look at his brother "Which means that you need to keep your stay close, and stay out of trouble" he ordered firmly, Tiny wagged his tail

"Okay. I promise"

"We'll see about that" Varian scoffed

That insult was enough for Tiny to be on the brink of tears forming in his eyes, Varian immediately attempted to comfort him.

"I'm just kidding don't take everything so literal. Stop being such a pup and stop muttering all the time it gets annoying" two brothers traveled shelf for a while until they eventually came across a small burrow that looked too big for Varian to fit but maybe Tiny instead.

"Doesn't look like it belongs to anyone it doesn't smell like anybody's claimed it"

Varian observed the den, it was pitch black inside he sniffed carefully to make sure there weren't any stotz rabbits are snakes living inside. Burien attempted to squeeze himself inside but he was still too big even though he was skinny "no it's too small for me but you can probably squeeze in there" Tiny yelped "Varian I don't want to leave you out here in the cold! Let's go find another den" Varian yawned in frustration

"Tiny I'm cold and tired and sore if you want to make me happy you'll get your butt in the den right now" Varian ordered

"Okay grumpy" Tiny pouted while being placed into the den "But you'll be right here right?" Tiny asked Varian smiled and looked back at his brother ruffling his brother's hair tuft "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere I won't leave you here in the woods" Varian said sincerely

"I'm glad you're here"

"You go ahead and go to sleep" Varian thought for a moment about what would happen, tell following morning Tiny was going to be hungry he'd have to wake up early so he could sneak some food away from them.

"Okay goodnight. I love you" Tiny whispered to him from the den drifting off into sleep

"Yeah..." Varian turn forward and sat back on his haunches, waiting for Tiny to fall asleep. Somewhere in the forest between the trees Marion could see a pair of two eyes glowing, it seemed that his eyes were playing tricks on him. Varian quickly succumbed to sleep, he flopped down on the soft grass and drifted off under the milk lighted moon.


End file.
